


Lemon One-Shots

by seanrushton



Series: Percy Jackson Relationships [4]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, Lemon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 23:14:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20590721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seanrushton/pseuds/seanrushton





	Lemon One-Shots

"Hey Reyna" Says Annabeth  
"What's up" Says Reyna  
"Nothing" Says Annabeth  
"Cool" Says Reyna  
"Yes" Says Annabeth  
"What are you doing" Says Reyna  
"Nothing...Just sitting here" Says Annabeth  
"Cool" Says Reyna  
"What do you want to do" Says Annabeth  
"I do not know" Says Reyna 


End file.
